Swimming pool walls are typically cleaned with a long pole and brush attachment. This work is physically strenuous because it requires the person cleaning to apply adequate pressure to the brush where it contacts the pool walls, especially along the bottom of deep walls.
There is currently only one pool brushing process/technique: It utilizes a pole and brush, and depends on the user's body to provide force on the brush while stooping, bending, squatting and twisting to complete the cleaning.